A little Oddity
by AthenaHunteress
Summary: Mystical.A girl with abnormal powers.Watch and learn...
1. Default Chapter

~X-Men:Evolulion~  
  
Kurt looked around and turned around, running smack in a girl about his age. She had long ,long red hair in a braid all the way to her ankles.It simmered with the blue and green bangles at the end. She wore black boots with shorts,very short shorts. She wore a blue tank top that showed most of her mid-drift. Her bellybutton was pierced. The girl snapped her long- nailed fingers drawing Kurts attendion to her face. She was pretty, with green jade eyes and a pierced eyebrow along with about 7 holes in each ear.  
  
"Ey Look where ya goin!"The girl hissed forcefully. He then noticed she had blue bangs , like Rogues. She wore blue and green light eyeshadow with purple glitter going down the sides of her face. She had about 3 rings on each finger and around 20 bracelets on each wrist.  
  
"Ya.Ill try."He said and then noticed something odd about her but he couldn't put his finger on it. Her and Rogue would get along fine! Kurt thought and the girl looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Whos Rogue?"She said and kurt nearly passed out.She had heard him think!AGH!Scary!  
  
"You're a mutant arent you Kurt?Nightcrawler I believe."The girl said calmly.  
  
Kurts mouth was lying on the ground in amazement.  
  
"W-Who are you and what is your power?"  
  
"I am Mystical. I am a mutant. My power is odd though…I can hear people think,move things with my mind, all that, I can disappear ,appear and shape shiftand when I am mad my hair becomes fire,my skin water and my nails,eyes and those things turn into vines and plant things.Only when I do this, my hair doesn't burn and stuff.Its really odd."  
  
"Weird."Kurt said and the girl nodded."Your name if like Mystics."  
  
The girls jade green eyes harden and she nearly slapped him.  
  
"Mention NEVER that bitchs name!" She said her eyes blazing with green hate.  
  
"Whoa."said Scott, walking up."I didn't know you talked to punks."  
  
Mystical slipped behind Scott and twisted his arm backward and said, "You say it like a curse." Scott quirm out of her hold. She laughed and picked up her back pack with keychains saying things like 'My insurance cost as much as my car.' , "Nobodys Perfect.Im nobody.' And 'The govern ment teaches you to lie,cheat and steal by example.But don't smoke while your doing it.'Her backpack had curliQs draw on it in silver and she had more keychains and many patchs too.The backpack was really blue.  
  
"Who is she?"asked Scott.  
  
"Mystical.Shes a mutant too."  
  
"Really?!?!?!Professor will want to know."  
  
Kurt nodded and Spike walked up.  
  
"Want to know what?" Kurt explained everything to him. Spike nodded and ran off to tell jean Grey and Scoot went to tell Kitty. Rogue probably already knew. She knew most of the 'punks' and 'freaks'.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Prof. X tapped his fingers together while Storm sat and Logan paced.  
  
"How come Sebro didn't pick this on up?"Logan asked and Professor Xavier said,  
  
"I don't know.Maybe she resently got her powers. We do not know. We have not been on the new Sebro for a while."Storm nodded.  
  
"Well I think Kurt and Jean should talk to her.Kurt would help with her appearing and disappearing and Jean-" she almost finished when Kitty ran through the wall and Spike ran in.  
  
"Professor!Mystical!"  
  
"Yes what about her?"  
  
"Shes like Rogue!She just stole Toads power and she wasn't even touching him!"  
  
Storm stood up and Logan spun around quickly. Prof. X even looked surprised. 


	2. A few changes

"Good Grief are you sure she stole his powers?"Spike and Kitty nodded. The Professor wheeled with the to where Mystical was. Toad was lying on the ground.  
  
The Professor touched Toad gently then smiled.  
  
"He hasn't lost his powers.Mystical just knocked him out."They all looked at Mystical.  
  
"You said you can shapeshift?To What?"Prof.X asked.  
  
"This thing where my hair is fire,my body watyer and nails and dat stuff is plants."Spike raised an eyebrow.  
  
Storm nodded and Logan sighed in relief in some subconsouis part of his body.  
  
"You cant shapeshift.You are just like what happens to Kurt when he wishs to appear and disappear.Ifs odd you can also do things with your mind.Maybe its because you can disappear and appear it's a mind thing.Hmm.What do you think, Charles?"Storm asked.  
  
"I would like to ask if you would like to join us here?"  
  
"Where?It's a bunch of rubble.I only came here because that thing-"she kicked Toad-"was bugging me and I wanted him to kick his sorry ass to hell."  
  
Kitty grinned.  
  
"I know what you mean."Prof X cleared his thoat.  
  
"This is not rubble.I mean under it is a huge place with smaller dorms for other people.Just like before."  
  
"Does Rogue live here?"Prof Xalier nodded."Can I have the room next to hers?"  
  
~Sorry for the miny chap~ 


End file.
